1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, performance of electronic apparatus represented by notebook personal computers has been increased while a storage medium such as a large-capacity hard disk is mounted thereon to store a large amount of information. Also, because notebook personal computers excellent in portability are widely used and there is growing awareness of privacy protection, theft-protection measures are becoming absolutely essential.
Under such circumstances, locking devices for protecting an electronic apparatus from theft by restricting movements of the apparatus are available on the market. One of such locking devices has a locking member to be inserted into a hole formed in a part of the housing of the electronic apparatus. Once the locking member is inserted in the hole, it spreads out inside the hole so than it cannot be removed therefrom. The locking member is linked to a heavy immovable object with a chain or the like so that the apparatus cannot be freely moved (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-14063 for example).
However, even if such a hole for locking is formed in the electronic apparatus, the hole is left unused in many cases because there are many users who do not have a locking device for their electronic apparatus or may use a locking device only inside a building but leave it removed when going out with the apparatus. In such cases, dust will enter through the hole formed in the electronic apparatus and eventually cover an air-cooling fan disposed inside the apparatus or peripheral areas of the fan, thereby blocking air circulation, which results in insufficient air-cooling.
To address such dust-related problems, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-14063 proposes such a structure that a plate is provided to cover the hole from inside and a spring is provided to urge the plate from behind. When the locking member is inserted into the hole, the plate is pushed by the locking member and retracts away from the hole.
However, the structure proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-14063 requires components dedicated to blocking of the hole, such as a plate for covering the hole, a spring for urging the plate, a structure for supporting the spring and the like, resulting in cost increase.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus capable of preventing occurrence of malfunction due to insufficient air cooling, a short circuit, and the like caused by dust entering through the hole.